troubleshooterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Alley
Ray Alley is the fifth employee of Albus's company. She's is a thrower who uses Spray Paint Can Makeshift Bomb as weapon. Personality Ray is pretty cheerful and artistic. Background Ray was born in the "Alley" and grew up together with Carter, Leton and Ray. Later on "Alley" is merged into "Valhalla". Ray was discriminated against for origninally being from Alley, i.e. is she being paid less than the average citizen of "Valhalla". As a result Ray formed "Chaos Brush", which is considered as a vandal group which voiced the problems of the oppressed people. Ray also often gets into trouble and is repeatedly brought to Officer Joel only to be pardoned and released later. It's discovered later on that Ray often smuggles illegal items into Valhalla. Giselle Wallenstein apparently admired Ray's graffiti arts. Combat Ray's spray BOMB basic attacks are decent and quite accurate as throwing type attack only gets 50% of Cover accuracy penalty not to mention she always dealing Area damage. Ray is also good at removing a huge portion of block due to her thrower masteries. One Shot One Kill is mandatory for her. Pros * Good with area of effect damage * Cover bonus is 50% less effective vs throwing attack * Decent block penetration at 3% per tile further than her and then additional 20% from delayed throwing, she can potentially has 50% up to 100% block penetration with Spirit masteries and set and 10+ tiles away. * As long Ray can kill enemies every turn, she will maintain Overcharge state for long which also boost her stats and further enhanced by Spirit Set which gives her 50% damage reduction during overcharge * Good types of supportive sprays which can restore full Hp, Vigor and instant Overcharge on allies * Decent speed * Has a good amount of damage boost during Still Stance which means she will easily damaging enemies with high damage reduction such as Darius when low Hp * Multi-Hit Overdrive ability which is good versus enemies with Impuse Field and Damage Absorbing Cons * Support Spray is limited and cannot be restored if exhausted * Support Spray cost huge amount of vigor and delay and only can be used on very close range (1 tile) * Using area of effect for single enemy seems quite wasteful for her * Attacking multiple times in a turn can potentially delay her next turn even further * While her block penetration is high, her damage is moderate to allow her to kill durable enemies. She's more designed to kill less durable ranged attackers. * Mist abilities ESP scaling is high but she doesn't has base ESP stat at all Thrower Ray's basic class. Good with throwing ranged attacks and dodging attack. Can perform a basic melee attack. Alchemist (Advanced) Advanced Class. Alchemist is proficient at dealing nuke damage and supporting. Alchemist will become more powerful as they also can use Scholar type masteries. Pros * Decent dodge and more block due to Scholar mastery * Good accuracy, crit rate and crit damage from Scholar mastery * Remove negative buffs per turn due to Scholar set * Noticeably more accurate than Grenadier after getting access to Scholar mastery * With Shaking, her basic attack become even more powerful * Creating Chemical Compound greatly boost her damage output up to 280% damage bonus at 14 stacks before exploding herself. * Good for power leveling allies as she gains a set dedicated to make allies receive extra exp. Cons * Requires Kylie Zu for access to Scholar masteries * Shaking is triggered after doing several attacks so its not always activated not to mention it has quite a delay to use * Creating Chemical Compound can potentially stun Ray and nearby allies upon reaching 10/15 stacks * Building Chemical Compound is slow and can led to accidental explosion * Shaking with elemental Spray creates a mist depends on the element which can limiting mobility for others * Only 1 slot of supportive spray Grenadier (Advanced) Grenadier is proficient at swift strike in the back line of enemy's formation and sowing chaos in the middle of enemy's formation. Grenadier is also good for delaying enemy's turn upon attacking while having a decent AT recovery compared to Alchemist. Pros * Good AT recovery after attacking * Can casually rush into enemy's backline and killing them then return back to safety * Recovers even more AT upon dodging attack * Can take advantage of Fighter masteries * Exposed damage bonus vs beast and machine * Can move to escape even with 0 AP after attacking * 2 slots of support sprays Cons * Less effective to deal with heavier enemies like Bicrons * Cant take advantage of Scholar masteries which results her in having less stats without them * Rushing towards enemies can put Ray in bad situation if she failed to chain kill enemies * Cant take advantage of exposed damage bonus to human as touching cover itself makes the exposed damage bonus turned off Personal Mastery * a * b * c Trivia * You can fight Ray and Leton if you choose the 4th (Bottom right) option when talking to her in Ramjist Plaza. * As Alchemist, with 14 stacks combined with ATK/ESP boosting mastery and gear (White Tiger Mark) she can potentially one shot a group of Modified Bicrons with her Spray attack Bomb. * Ray is better in dealing with smaller and weaker enemies than tanky enemies despite her good block penetration, this further worsened by her low amount of ATK/ESP compared to others * Ray can deal Ice, Earth, Fire, and Blunt damage depending on her weapon. ESP type is better for human as they has low Resistance, Earth is better for Robot and Blunt for beast due to elemental skins mastery. * Ray is pretty scary when faced as enemy. She will instant Overcharge herself then murder your character (which can be worse if she uses Killer Mark). She can kill both Leton and Carter during their Shenanigan journey Category:Playable Character Category:Enemy Character